


PODFIC of As It Should Be

by lilolilyrae



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 00q podfic, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Humor, M/M, Minor Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Q is a Holmes, Sherrinford Holmes - Freeform, imposter syndrome, johnlock podfic, minor Sherlock Holmes/John Watson/Irene Adler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 23:39:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18041309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilolilyrae/pseuds/lilolilyrae
Summary: Original Fic Here!"You have another brother??""Well... To be fair, his existence is a government secret."Or, how Sherlock, John and Mycroft walk in on James and Q having sex. Because reasons.





	PODFIC of As It Should Be

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [As It Should Be](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16739668) by [lilolilyrae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilolilyrae/pseuds/lilolilyrae). 



> Oh gosh why am I doing this, I either don't record or write anything for months or spend literally an entire day not moving from the spot, getting cramps in my hands from holding my phone to record and later editing on my laptop..... oh well. Hope the efford was worth it and someone out there enjoys listening to this silly little story :D (it's written by me as well so I'm allowed to call it silly xD)

_00Q00Q00Q00Q00Q00Q_

 

  * > **[Mediafire mp3 link](https://www.mediafire.com/file/6bv5vz6h4lld5rc/00Q_As_It_Should_Be_podfic_by_lilolilyrae.mp3/file)**




 

_JohnlockJohnlockJohnlock_

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you liked it, the file is bugging/needs renewing and/or you want me to create more content like this one! If you have a specific fic in mind I should podfic let me know, it might take a while tho as I'm still mostly working on imagitory's Harry Potter story :]
> 
> Kudos and Comments sustain me!


End file.
